


unconditionally

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: And after they've been through, Minhyuk still loves Hyunwoo dearly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. (Again.)  
> Bye.

 

The brunet walks down the aisle with an aura of confidence confided in the pockets of his pristine white suit. He's ready to see the love of his life waiting for him on the other end of the aisle when all of a sudden, his steps begin to falter along with his confidence as he nears his lover, eventually regaining his courage when he remembers _his_ old words.

 

_You can do anything because you have me behind you. I'll always be behind you._

 

Minhyuk listens intently while the priest finishes his message for everyone who has gathered in the hall, and when it was his turn to do the speaking, he loosens the tie around his neck, hands getting clammy with the thought of having all of the people inside the hall staring at him and only him. He looks at Hyunwoo afterwards and as if on cue, the fear finally dissipates, leaving only love and more love inside him. He starts.

 

"In the years that I have been with you, I have seen both of your bests and worsts; from the way you always play with the bubbles coming from your mouth as you brush your teeth, to how you always take more than an hour or two to get ready for work. I've always known how you hate milk in your coffee and yet I purposely put in some of it on your morning caffeine during some days just so you could get annoyed and take revenge on me by smouldering me with kisses and- okay, I should stop here, unless everyone here wants to hear about our sex life?"

 

The people gathered inside the hall laugh along with him as he tried to alleviate the tension inside the room. Everyone's eyes are on the both of them and for some random reason, Minhyuk feels nervous again having to speak in front of this huge amount of peole. But having Hyunwoo near him relieves all of his worries away, just like how he always does; after all, all of this is for him.

 

"I still clearly remember how we first met, Hyunwoo. As cliché as our story might seem, you just had to take the wrong order from the cashier, with you ending up drinking my frappe that had extra milk in it. So you spluttered the coffee everywhere, and unfortunately, I was there in front of you since I saw you were holding my cup and I badly wanted to get it already because I really needed my daily dose of coffee. I got coffee all over my white shirt after and remember how you started saying sorry to me that time while I was blowing air to my shirt? Well, that moment made me realize how seeing you around campus and staring at you during your swimming competitions weren't enough. I wanted to be close to you, be friends with you, get to know you better, and talk to you all the time because I felt like we were going to get along just fine. And I wasn't wrong one bit.

 

"I just really want to share to everyone our story because for me, I think it's worth sharing. Is it okay?" Minhyuk asks the people inside the hall, and when he gets the go-signal from them, he continues.

 

"So okay, fast-forward to a few months later. Hyunwoo and I started going out and no one actually knew about it, not even my bestfriend-slash-roommate Kihyun, who's sitting quietly over there." He points to a pink-haired boy fiddling with the hem of his coat, "So yeah, Kihyun never found out how Hyunwoo and I went to different places during the weekends. I lied to my bestfriend, saying I'm gonna go out to the library to complete my research paper, and Kihyun never knew how I was actually spending my Saturday afternoons around Lotte World, taking photos of the scenery using Hyunwoo's camera. It was one of the best times with him, and up 'til now, it still is.

 

"And then let's all fast-forward to two years later, when we were already graduating and it has been a year since Kihyun found out about us. Of course, it was hilarious because my bestfriend had to run around our small room to chase me, screaming how I betrayed him, and I remember Hyunwoo leaning against the door, grinning like an idiot because he had kids as his boyfriend and boyfriend's bestfriend. Oh how I wish you were there, Changkyun, to see your present boyfriend acting like a brat back then." Minhyuk winks at the boy beside Kihyun who had sleepy eyes and side-swept ash gray hair. He sees Changkyun pinching Kihyun's side, tickling his boyfriend. Minhyuk smiles; he has always loved seeing Changkyun and Kihyun together. It reminded him of his and Hyunwoo's relationship.

 

"During our graduation, I felt so nostalgic seeing Hyunwoo up on stage because only I saw him grow from his old, silent demeanor who only talked to his swim team members and my own circle of friends, to a man who now talks to his classmates and neighbors, even graduating on top of his class. I felt so proud seeing him accept his medal and I would never forget how he specially mentioned my name during his speech, calling me as _his one and only everything_. Kihyun was already nudging me on my side but I didn't even bother stopping him because all I saw was Hyunwoo, nothing else. And the world completely stopped when he told me he loved me in front of everyone. I faintly remember everyone cheering for us back then as he took a bow on stage and went straight to my seat, hugging me. He was perfect, and nothing could ever compare to that moment when he proclaimed to the world that he loves me more than anything. And when he asked me to marry him that day, I was pretty sure I had no other answer." Minhyuk takes a glance at Hyunwoo before smiling at everyone.

 

Hyunwoo's parents are already crying that moment, with Hyunwoo's father wrapping his arms around his wife. Minhyuk had always adored Hyunwoo's parents because even after everything that has happened between the two of them, they still treated him as part of their family like their third son.

 

"It's actually great you got to work on a law firm as soon as we graduated; I've always loved how you take conviction into anything. And I, finally, had the chance to do what I really love-- teaching kids. I'd like to think we were perfect for each other, a lawyer and a teacher, lying on a king-sized bed side-by-side. We were like some unstoppable team. Those were the best days. We got married after settling into our home; a small home in the outskirts of Seoul, near the beach because it's exactly how we envisioned it. Our wedding may be simple but for me, it was the best. I could have never asked for a better celebration that day. Plus it was on my birthday, what's better than that?

 

"A law student marrying a communications student who had a soft heart for kids... we were completely different, attitudes usually in chaos because your timid personality clashes with my loud one. But nevertheless, we found haven with each other and our love strengthened the bond of our marriage.

 

"You got more cases after our marriage and you bought me another house, this time, a bigger one, but still near the beach. It was exactly the dream house we wanted; a two-storey whitewashed house with all our favorite flowers adorning the outside. We slept on our usual king-sized bed that night, but I never got to sleep with all the thoughts consuming my head. You were doing so well and we were already well off and you had already given me everything I wanted and I felt so out-of-place because I couldn't even contribute anything to our household except cooking for the both of us when we eat together. So when Hoseok, our old friend, asked me if I knew someone willing to help him around his new coffee shop, I willingly volunteered.

 

"And then, I noticed how you started becoming distant to me when I took that job that consumed my night hours. I'm sorry, I just didn't want to be a burden in our house by not contributing anything. The free coffee everyday makes up for the lost sleep I get anyway. Plus I get more income for the both of us. It was all great on the first few months, but when I started to realize how I fall asleep the moment you wake up and you sleep during the times I get up for work, I never really heard anything from you anymore. You were busy on Saturdays, and on Sundays I took more work by taking care of the children at daycare because Hyungwon needed some help as well. Fatigue was never absent in my system but seeing you sleeping soundly on our shared bed was enough to recharge me fully before I slip beside you as the sun was starting to rise.

 

"I always see the gleam in your eyes whenever you tell me about the cases you've won, and I really wanted to hug you and kiss you and tell you how I'm really proud of you. But I'm sorry if sleep always takes over me before you could even finish what you were telling me. I know you always feel disappointed during those moments; I'm really, truly sorry.

 

"It was inevitable in our situation; I never heard anything from you other than your usual good morning and good nights when either of us leaves. Whenever I get the chance to take a leave, awkward silence ensues on the dining table, and that's when I realized how everything suddenly feels wrong. I thought I was having fun; teaching and taking care of kids, serving coffee and having you by my side. But I never got to realize, until that moment, that I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you, still.

 

"I was determined to make everything right again; I took a break from Hoseok's cafe, picking out the best shirt I had just so I could show you how much you still mean to me. I made dinner, cooked all of your favorites, and I sat on my usual chair, staring at the wall clock because it was already eight o'clock, meaning you would be coming home already. Seconds, minutes, hours passed- the dinner was already long cold and I- I felt so alone as the candlelight slowly faded into darkness. It was already three in the morning when I heard a faint click of the door shutting, and I wanted to hug you when I saw you but you were drunk; you were drunk and you had tousled hair and you smelled of a woman's perfume and you have kiss marks all over your white shirt and for the first time in our entire relationship, I snapped.

 

"After that moment, we never had a day without fighting. You always complained how you never saw me in our house again, and I kept on giving you the cheating card over and over again. I had nothing else, and you know how stubborn I was."

 

Minhyuk stops, breathing in and out because he had spoken too much within minutes that he feels like his lungs are going to give up anytime. Everyone silently waits for him to continue and when he regains oxygen in his system, he smiles at everyone, not letting his happy facade crumble or else they'll see the tears he had been trying to hide the moment he stood up in front of the crowd.

 

"Everything seemed so wrong; you never came home anymore, I stayed late at the cafe and drowned myself with work just so I could forget your drunken voice telling me over and over again how useless I was. It hurt so much, Hyunwoo. It hurt so much because our beautiful relationship turned into a horrific story. Everytime we were home at the same time, plates were thrown, curses were spit out, pain was evident but no one dared to stop.

 

"But you never knew, bear, you never knew about the nights I drowned myself in alcohol with Hoseok dragging me back to his place until I was sober enough to go to work again. And you know what? Even with Hoseok confessing his feelings during that peril in our lives, I said no. Even if I liked him a bit, it still wasn't enough because I knew that amidst the situation we had, I still loved you. I still loved you even with everything we had on our hands. But I never did anything about it, and that was something I regretted so much, up until this moment. I didn't do anything to chase you, and so I kept thinking about the bad things in our relationship to make myself feel a bit better. But I still loved you, Hyunwoo, and right now, I still do.

 

"Days passed and you called me, asking me to meet with you on the 3rd. That was my birthday, and also the day that changed both of our lives. Happiness seeped through my bones, but receiving the call from your mom hours later made me realize that life will never be the same. Stupid, stupid." Minhyuk clicks his tongue, shifting his weight from one leg to another. It's finally time. Hyunwoo has finally heard everything, and he hopes he will forgive him. He's so afraid to look at his lover but the pain is washed away with the resurfacing memories of happy times and memories of a love that overcame everything.

 

"I was too preoccupied all these years, thinking about how disastrous our relationship had been, and I completely forgot the reason why I married you in the first place-- it was because in the midst of a world so chaotic, we found each other and we found love; a love worth fighting for, a love where we could completely make a fool of ourselves yet at the end of the day, we could still admit to each other how the world will never matter as long as we're together. As long as I have you and you have me."

 

Kihyun stands up from his seat, wiping the tears away from his cheeks before walking towards his bestfriend, slinging an arm around Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk looks at him with a wavering smile.

 

"You can do it, Min. I'm so proud of you."

 

Nodding, Minhyuk mouths a thank you to his bestfriend as he spins around, retrieving a white rose from his pocket. He steps forward, blinking away the tears from his eyes. He lays the white rose down on the glass, staring at Hyunwoo's closed orbs and faintly wishing he could see those almond eyes again, looking at him with all the love in the world.

 

But he can never see him smile at him again; he can never hear his voice calling his name at night when he's asleep, not when Hyunwoo's lifeless body is peacefully resting inside his wooden coffin, still looking so ethereal even without the light in his eyes anymore.

 

_I miss you already, bear._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted this from an old fic I wrote for my past fandom! It might seem familiar if you were an old avid reader of my past writing account (lmao), but I felt like this suited ShowHyuk more so _tada!_  
>  Kudos and comments are welcomed, as always.  
> Bricks can be thrown at my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk) account! Talk to you there~


End file.
